


[PODFIC] by degrees

by forzandopod



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: "Youdruggedmy boss?" Jason is torn between wanting to call the cops, giving Grayson a high fucking five, or firing himself.





	[PODFIC] by degrees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392166) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 00:29:50 

**Music:** [Avalanche](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECBhz_1AaSM) by WALK THE MOON

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bDCU%5d%20by%20degrees.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)

**Author's Note:**

> Base for this coverart came from [here](http://www.freepik.com/free-vector/man-working-with-the-computer-in-a-office_832277.htm), and I'm super proud of making the guy look Jason-y!


End file.
